


silky hair

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette helps Felix with one of the simplest things; Felix is not amused- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 14: hair brushing
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 13





	silky hair

“Felix, no!” Annette stretched her arm as far away as she was possible, behind her body because Felix was way too tall to even think about holding the brush up into the air. “I said sit down and I’ll do it!”

It wasn’t her words that made him give up on trying to grab the brush from her but the pain jolting through his bandaged shoulders. “Okay, okay,” he said when sitting down on Annette’s cushioned chair in front of the mirror table. “Why are you like that?”

Without hesitating, Annette smacked the back of his head with her fist, not hurting him with it. It was simply a small reminder for him. “If you can’t take care of yourself,” Annette began and realized how it was quite literally in the moment, “than it’s my job as your girlfriend!”

The mirror made it impossible for them to hide their flaming red cheeks. It was still fairly new to both of them.

“Anyway,” Annette stepped behind him and even while sitting on the chair, she was barely taller than him. “It’s not a big deal, right? I’m brushing your hair and tie it up for you.” While she spoke, she started untie the mess of his hair and let it fall down on his shoulders. Even all knotted and tangled up, it felt silky.

“Hmpf.”

Annette rolled her eyes. “Guys and their stupid ego.” In contrast to her harsh words, she carefully started to brush the tips of his dark hair. “Why do you keep it up all the time?”

Felix shrugged his shoulders and regret was written all over his face, mixed up with the pain. “It’s practical.”

“Hmm-” Annette run her fingers through previously brushed hair strands. “It’s so soft and healthy who seems to only think about his swordsmanship,” she commented on it and let the hair fall down like a waterfall. _He definitely puts more work into it than he was willing to admit,_ Annette thought with a pout because her hair was a _mess_ without any products.

Felix searched for her face in the mirror and liked her concentrated face. “Swordsmanship is not the only thing I think about,” he said eventually and let out a soft ‘ouch’ when Annette pulled a little bit too hard on his hair while tying it up.

Annette let go of his hair. “What? What are you thinking about then?”, she asked with curiosity in her voice. Of course, she knew he was more than his sword and fights, more than his unresolved hate for Dimitri, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“An-” Felix stopped in the middle of the word.

Confused, Annette frowned at him. “An? What do you mean?”

Getting up from the chair, Felix turned away from Annette, his face red. “Animals,” he then spit out without any context.

Annette’s eyes widened. “Are you-Are you kidding me?” This sounded nothing like he wanted to say but she couldn’t find a reason why he would lie about it.

However, when Felix hurriedly left the Annette’s room with a quick “see you later,” her brain connected the dots and hear heart skipped a beat before running miles.

That dork! He could have been honest!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
